I got a crush!
by moonsmile931
Summary: Cloud's been in love with his bestfriend Zack for sometime now and he has made up his mind about telling him how he feels about the black spiky hair man. would Zack take it right when Cloud tells him how he feels?


_**This is a short story that I decided to make because I was bored. V_V So I hope you at least enjoy it.**_

_**Warning:bad grammar or misspelling.**_

_**Enjoy =D**_

_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X._

The sounds of the bells rang through the hallway telling all the student that school was over for today. The students are already living their classroom and headed into their lockers to pick the stuff they needed before going home.

Nervously passing through the crow a boy name Cloud Strife headed to his destination blue eyes shine with determination. He was going to do it he was going to tell his feeling to the most popular guy in his cool Zack Fair. Ever since Cloud had lay eyes on him he couldn't stop himself to think of the guy. He imagine touching does sweet muscle against his fingers when he touches his chest. Holding that his bottom with his right hand while he and him would deepened their kiss never caring if someone was watching them or not.

Not only did Could like Zack just because of his handsome looks he also like Zack personality. He was gentle,caring,a good friend, and doesn't judge people just because of his looks. But the part of him that Cloud fell in love the most was his sense to help the ones that are in trouble in fact that was how he meet the spike hair man.

**Flash back =D**

_Cloud was being corner against the wall while some student where surrounding him. He didn't understand what this guys wanted with him. He hadn't anything bad to them so what do they wanted with him. The relaxation hit him when he felt a hand close to his member. Cloud didn't know what to do there wasn't anybody that could hear him if his scream and he couldn't fight back three against one wasn't helping the situation. It all seen hopeless to Cloud when he felt warm breath getting closer to his neck. He close his eyes and preparers what was coming for him put it never came. Cloud slowly open his left eye to see what was happening. What he was surprise him was to see the three boys on the floor knock out._

_When Cloud felt a hand on one of his shoulders he yelp by surprise and quickly turn around to see who the person_ _was. Deep violet eyes meet with his azure eyes Cloud was at a loss of words right now he felt to embarrass in front this hot guy._

_"Hey kid are you ok? Does asshole didn't do anything to you didn't they?" The hot guy with spiky hair ask Cloud. Cloud couldn't find his boy so he just shook his head saying that nothing hadn't been done to him. "Few well that's a relief we don't want anyone to deflower this beauty now don't we spiky?" The guy with spiky hair said to Cloud while wearing a huge grin on his face when he said it. The words that the spiky hair man said made Cloud blush from embarrassment. He though he was a beauty? He wasn't that pretty Cloud though. "ANYWAY the names Zack, Zack Fair I just got transfer from school and I'm suppose to attend to today at this school. But I kinda got lost and don't know where I'm going and seen has I help you there would you take me to the school office?" Zack said while making a strange emotion on his face. Cloud didn't knew what it was but it kinda reminded him of a puppy that was begging to have the piece of breath that his owner was eating. Cloud knob slowly in response while he watched the grin on Zacks face grew wider from his response. "Awesome thanks a lot spike! I can already tell that you and I are going to become good friends." Zack said as he heard Cloud said Something but didn't quite catch it. "Sorry can you say that again." Cloud shifted a little while looking directly into Zack's eyes he took a deep breath and repeat himself. "I-It's Cloud….M-My n-name is Cloud not s-spiky." Zack look surprise for a moment before he laugh and shuffle his hands against Cloud's spiky hair while he said. " Sorry about that let me repeated myself. Cloud I can already tell that you and I are going to become good friends." Zack said sweetly making Cloud blush like crazy._

**End of flash back =(**

Ever since that day Cloud felt himself slowly falling for Zack he loved everything about the men everything and deep inside of him Cloud wished he could be the source of Zack's happiness. Which is why Cloud has made up his mind and was going to confess his heart to Zack. He knew that chances that Zack felt the same for him are pretty low but he didn't care. At least is better to give it a try than nothing right?...Right?

Making his way to were Zack's locker was he could see black spiky hair from the distance that he was. Shouting for Zack name until the brunette notice him.

"What's up spiky!...Is something wrong you look a little tense." Zack said while Cloud was gasping for air. He came running straight from his last class so he could catch up with Zack before he left the school. Taking another deep breath Cloud felt himself speaking. "Zack can I talk to you for a sec." Cloud felt his face warm when he look directly into Zack's eyes.

"Sure Spiky what's up?" Zack said while closing his locker and turning the combination. "can we talk somewhere else private?" Cloud ask to Zack. He nodded in response as the two started to walk side by side. Cloud could feel his heart rate increasing as they seem to be into a place where there was less people. This is it whatever happens tomorrow on depended on this moment. Weather Zack accepted him or not he was still going to do it. There wasn't turning back now Cloud had made up his mind to give his heart to Zack. It was up to him whether he accepted it or shatter it. It didn't matter Cloud was preparate for it.

"So what you wanted to talk about with me spiky." Zack ask as they already reached a perfect private place. Cloud could feel taking fast breathes at the thought that he was about to confess his loved to the spiky hair man but tried to contain himself from his nervous as he spoke. "First before I begin you had to promise me to listen to me out and not to interrupt me until I'm finish ok." Cloud ask in response Zack nodded as an agreement. "Good." Cloud said while closing his eyes and took some several deep breathes and began with his confessions.

" Since the first time I meet you I was grateful and admire a lot for helping me back then. None one as ever care to help me in any kind of way before. Since that day I had this feeling deep inside my chest that always gets excited whenever I see that smile on your face. Every time you smile for real the only thing I can think of in that a moment is what can I do to keep that smile on your face so that it never goes away." Cloud stop for a second feeling his heart rated increase even more faster. He look at Zack face and he was wearing a serious expression as if he was paying attention to everything that Cloud was saying to him. When Cloud felt himself calm down a bit he continues with his speech. "You've been the very first person in my life who has had such an effect on me. Never in my past I thought that I could posses this emotions that I'm feeling right now. You make me so happy that even just being near you I cried for the happiness that I feel inside of me in that moment and even though by telling you all this I'm preparate to receive whichever answer you had to give back." Cloud look directly into his violet eyes and said what he wanted to say to him ever since he meet him. "I like you Zack." Finally! He said it. It felt good to say it out loud. He had been holding into that for a long time. Man did it feel good to finally said it.

There was a long moment of silence and Cloud was beginning to feel nervous about Zack response what if he did rejected him no stay positive Cloud said to himself. After several minutes of silence Cloud felt that he already had been giving an answer. He quickly mutter a sorry and turn back to leave when he felt a hand turning him around and a pair of warm lips against his. It took Cloud a few moments to release that Zack was kissing him. Not taking any more time Cloud started to kiss him back while he rap his arms on Zack's neck. The both of them stood up like that for minutes until the no longer could breathe anymore. Laying back while caressing Cloud red cheek Zack responded. " Was about damn time you said it spiky." Zack said while taking Clouds lips once again this time deepening the kiss.

Cloud could feel Zack's tough against his lips asking for entrance not taking a second longer Cloud parted his lips and allow Zack's tough to explore his mouth while moan quietly with every spot that Zack's hand had touch him. Tought's fighting against each other for dominance the both moan against each other's mouth as they felt their member hardening. After several seconds Zack had won the battle as Cloud gave himself into the pleasure that Zack was giving him. Gasping for air they separate their deeps kiss not even taking their eyes against one another. Zack rap his strong arms around Cloud while he hung him back. He kiss the top of Cloud's head while whisper into his ear.

"I love you."

"I love you ,too."

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x._

**So good? Bad? Please review =D**


End file.
